


It's all over

by chan_bi



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, M/M, honestly this isn't more Boyd/Raylan than canon, post-Dark as a Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_bi/pseuds/chan_bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dream I had a little time ago, about how the show would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all over

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first fic, feedback and comments are more than welcome, but please be understanding

It was a Sunday night when they came. Boyd had gone to bed only a couple of hours before. They came at the first light of dawn (or they would have if dawn hadn't been at 10 am?) and he didn’t wake up. He didn’t hear a thing. Neither the window opening, nor the steps downstairs. Ava did, though. She woke up and listened to the steps resounding in the empty house. She got up and her first instinct was to go for the shotgun behind the door, then she remembered that it wasn’t there. Boyd didn’t trust her with it in their bedroom anymore. Not that he would say something like that himself, he just took it and brought it in a corner of the dining room downstairs. So she silently went for the stairs. Stepping down, her heart racing, she kept hoping it was Raylan for an idiotic night visit to get information or to give information. Maybe he had tried to call her to warn her about this and she didn’t get it because Boyd still had her phone, but she doubted it. A light was coming form the kitchen. Maybe it was Raylan but maybe it wasn’t, so, just to be sure, she skipped the eleventh step that had creaked ever since the first day she and Bowman moved into the house. Bowman never fixed it, he was always too drunk or too lazy to do it in all those years they had lived there together. When she arrived at the end of the stairs she heard the whispers. Ava couldn't understand the words, but she did pick the voices of a woman and a man; she sounded agitated and he was doing hushing noises. The whispers were coming from the kitchen. She cursed her fear at the thought that Boyd could still think of her as a snitch for Raylan. She could have waken him up by then but she was alone. Internally sighing, she turned away from the kitchen, into the dining room, where her shotgun was. Tiptoeing in the darkness, barely daring to breathe, she turned the corner to find only void where there should have been her shotgun. Mentally cursing again, Ava decided that the best course of action would be to go back upstairs and wake Boyd who knew where the firepower was. She turned back and at the same time she heard a sob.  
Her eyes went wide.  
Ava had the time to heard a male voice say “Goddamnit, now or never” and the time to say “Ellen M…” then a shot and all went red.  
Only then, upstairs, Boyd woke up.

 

Five months, a short investigation and an even shorter trial later, Raylan was frowning. He was standing in the back of the courtroom in the hot afternoon of the last day of “the State of Kentucky against Boyd Crowder” trial, he was charged of first degree murder of Ava Crowder. Ava had died with a single gunshot wound in the head, execution style. The body was found by Raylan himself, a day after the registered time of death. Raylan had found Ava on the floor of her dining room, barefoot in her nightgown. The house was otherwise empty. Boyd was nowhere to be found. The man hunt started almost immediately. The most logic answer in this kind of scenario was that Boyd had found out about Ava’s deal with Raylan and the Marshalls office and had killed her in a fit of rage, and then he had run. At the time, something sounded off about this theory to Raylan, though. If Boyd wanted to run it didn’t make much sense to leave a body behind, making him a fugitive, and even if he wanted to kill Ava, why leaving her body in the house, instead of bury her to buy time. Boyd was found a week later, in a motel near Frankfort and during the weeks of investigation that followed he didn’t say a word. Raylan never went to visit him. Tim did. The next day at the office he had said to Raylan: “He said he wasn’t running. He said he was following the killer, he wanted to kill him”. “He said he was innocent?” ”Not with so many words. Well, actually he used that many words, in fact if I have to be truly honest, he used a lot more words than you did right there…”. Raylan’s thought were stopped by the entrance of the jury with the verdict. He turned his head to the front row, where Boyd was sitting. From that angle he couldn’t see much of his face, mostly only the back of his head, but Raylan didn’t need to see him to know that Boyd was wearing the same stoic and still face that hadn’t changed during the whole length of the trial. The jury hadn’t be out long: Boyd lived alone with the victim, she was a CI working against him in a RICO case that could have put him in jail for decades, she was shot with her own shotgun that was at her house and that had only Ava and Boyd’s prints on it, he didn’t have an alibi and he had run. He was unarmed and it wasn’t his first convicted crime. They all knew what the verdict would have been. The following week there would be a hearing about the sentence. From fifty years, thirty with parole, to life without parole. The latter more probable, and death sentence wasn’t out of the question either. The judge made Boyd stand for hearing the verdict. His suit was a little too big, but certainly nicer than the one his office attorney was wearing. When the head of the jury said the word “Guilty”, no one was really surprised. Raylan watched as Boyd shoulders relaxed, like he was in some way relieved. An officer cuffed Boyd and started to escort him out of the room, through the door Raylan had approached during the last speech of the judge about the sentencing hearing. While walking Boyd’s eyes locked with Raylan's for a second, then Boyd and the officer where behind him.  
“Boyd”.  
He said, turning to him.  
Boyd turned too, calmly watching him. “I really do like that suit”.  
Boyd smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In my dream it was Johnny who killed Ava, but obviously he couldn't have, so I decided to go with Ellen May because I love how Ava pronounces her name (Hallahn Maeh)


End file.
